


Lumdonnia, A Kingdom of Logic

by Jackiegirl (orphan_account)



Series: Lumdonnia [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, also i cant think of anything else, also i just want to be a badass princess, its a stupid name i know but my dad insisted because he is a manchild, lumdonnia, no beta we die like women, ok i have enough tags now, so behold, what the fucketh is this you ask, why its a written version of the roleplay me and my dad did last night, yeah no shit this is merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jackiegirl
Summary: 'We are hosting a royal family, Merlin, don't mock me, ' Arthur hissed, vehemently ignoring Merlin’s hot breath in his ear.He’s pretty sure the crown princess of Lumdonnia is laughing at himOr, a visiting princess accidentally on purpose changes the timeline.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), i'll add more when i finish the series
Series: Lumdonnia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the very likely case that you have a better idea for a summary, submit it in the comments. I really need one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of yall might have noticed that this chapter has been edited. Yes, it has, because i noticed some very big inconsistent bits. For the new people, i swear this gets better.

Sophie, crown princess of Lumdonnia, blinked at her father.

‘……. Why are we going to Camelot?’

‘Because your grandfather wants to talk to Gaius, their court physician. Something to do with trading potion recipes.’

‘What your father means, is that he met Uther when he was seven and didn’t like him, and started a rivalry, and now he wants to show him up by having his 14-year-old daughter beat his son in the tournament your father is going to corner him into holding,’ Sophies mother added, looking up from her book with a hint of amusement,' This would have happened earlier, but he wanted it to be dramatic, which is this is your first time going to Camelot.'

‘I’m not saying that wouldn’t be satisfying and really dramatic and funny to see the look on hid face, but I want to bring Erika.’ bargained Sophie.

King Richard started, ‘But imagine the look-I knew you would say yes. Definitely. Absolutely. Ok, I'll stop talking now.’ 

‘I see you’re saving face.’

‘Shhhh, my reputation is at stake, Doris!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As King Richard continued to gleefully and just subtly brag about his daughter (Arthur was absolutely sure that his father was being taunted), the princess of Lumdonnia stabbed her fork into her meat and grinned evilly at him .  
> Arthur did not shrink into his seat, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shit but yall should still be happy that im updating.

Arthur’s eyes darted back and forth between his father and the visiting king.

‘I look forward to the tournament you will no doubt be hosting in honor of me,’ prodded King Richard.

Uther’s already strained smile stretched even more, ‘Of course.’ 

‘I have the utmost confidence that my daughter will win,’ continued Richard, a hint of glee in his voice.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur caught Queen Doris laughing into her wine at the antics of her husband.

‘What on earth…’ wondered Arthur.

Apparently, he had voiced his thoughts aloud, because within the next to seconds, Merlin, who was serving wine at the welcoming banquet, leaned in and whispered ‘King Richard’s messing with the king. I assume your head is too thick to realize that.’

'We are hosting a royal family, Merlin, don't mock me, ' Arthur hissed, vehemently ignoring Merlin’s hot breath in his ear.

He was pretty sure the crown princess of Lumdonnia was laughing at him.

As King Richard continued to gleefully and just subtly brag about his daughter (Arthur was absolutely sure that his father was being taunted), the princess of Lumdonnia stabbed her fork into her meat and grinned evilly at him . Arthur did not shrink into his seat, thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't like Richard had meant anything that one time he said that the knights looked like they needed to eat more-
> 
> Oh.
> 
> Nevermind, Arthur was just not very good at reading people when he was a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigging hell i am on a roll

Arthur didn't remember King Richard and his father being rivals.

Considering the numerous visits to the royal castle when he was young(which stopped when Richard got a kid and ), Arthur was pretty sure he was a reliable judge.

It wasn't like Richard had meant anything that one time he said that the knights looked like they needed to eat more-

Oh.

Nevermind, Arthur was just not very good at reading people when he was a kid.

As he headed back to his rooms after the welcoming banquet, he spotted the princess of Lumdonnia(what was her name again? Sarah? Definitely something with an S. Ohhhh, Sophie!) holding hands with one of the nobles the court of Lumdonnia had brought along.

'They seem like good friends,' he commented absently to Merlin, who was walking back with him to draw his bath(don't think too hard about that, squash everything down).

He snorted, 'Sure. Friends.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, bookmarks and kidos make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may remember that chp 4 used to be an a/n. Ignore that pls im continuing this trainwreck out of stuborness

Sophie would like to think that she was discreet.

Not in Camelot, evidently, considering that prince Arthur had just walked in on her and Erika. Uh.

You get the idea.

She gave an unholy screech as she leapt off the bed, hurriedly smoothing down her shirt.

She stared at Arthur.

Arthur stared at her.

As Arthur made a beeline for the door(no doubt to avoid the conversation they would have to have), Sophie grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back around, and promptly started threatening him.

'You saw nothing, do you hear me?'

Arthur squeaked,'You can't threaten me!'

'Yes I can, and I can also cut off your balls, so shut the fuck up if you value your ability to reproduce.'

Sophie was faintly aware of Erika burrowing deeper into the blankets and laughing.

She sighed, and let go of Arthur.

'What were you even doing here?'

'Oh, right.' Arthur perked up, 'This is Guinevere. She'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay.'


	5. Chapter 5

This is just a memo that apparently i am useless and that this fic will die and be orphaned in like two hours bye i might rewrite this one day

**Author's Note:**

> haha let me die


End file.
